


Do We Have Any Crofters Left?

by Illusions_and_reality



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crofters, Logan is too, Logan likes showers, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Roman and Logan like crofters, Roman is a good boyfriend, Roman is bored, Roman scares and cares for Logan, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusions_and_reality/pseuds/Illusions_and_reality
Summary: Logan just wanted to take a shower, clear his head and get some work done. Then Roman gives him quite a scare.





	Do We Have Any Crofters Left?

Logan enjoyed showers, they gave him a chance to clear his mind of all the clouds and fuzz. Helped him think, one of his only jobs for Thomas. So when Roman thrust the curtain to the side and asked him if there were any crofters left you can understand why Logan slipped, fell and screamed. 

Today Logan couldn’t focus on his work properly, he couldn’t think very well (which was weird) and kept getting frustrated. Nothing was working, not caffeine, not a nap (which was surprising), and not eating or drinking. He wasn’t sick, he didn’t feel sick.  
He smiled to himself, even if he used it as a last resort, he loved showers.  
He and the other sides didn’t require showers like humans did. Instead, they took them for fun or relaxation. 

He padded into the bathroom holding a towel to his chest, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. He had good reason to be excited, these days were very rare. And while he did enjoy taking showers he didn’t take them very often, not wanting to rely on a shower to think clearly.  
It was logical, but, he wished he could do it a little more.  
He closed the bathroom door and started to take off his clothes.

Soon he was standing under the rushing water, eyes closed and starting to think clearly again. Smiling softly as he opened his eyes grabbing the shampoo that Virgil had left sitting there and lathering up his hair, whispering all the thoughts he had to himself. 

 

Roman was frustrated as hell. He wanted to eat but there was nothing good anywhere. He’d raided Virgil's mini-fridge (that Patton had forced him to get because of the time Virge went four days and nights without food), the shared fridge in the kitchen, the cupboards.  
EVERYTHING WAS EMPTY OF ALL GOOD FOOD.  
Roman had a risky idea. 

He snuck down the hall into Logan’s room, looking through the drawers and behind books on shelves. Everywhere he could think Logan would hide his Crofters.  
Roman couldn’t find it anywhere. He did the most dramatic sigh he could muster then walked into the bathroom and flung the thing curtain separating Logan and him to the side.  
And Logan screamed the loudest scream Roman had ever heard. Logan slipped and fell out of shock and hissed at the bruises that were sure to form soon.  
“Logan! Darling! Are you alright?” Roman asked and dropped to his knees to assist his boyfriend.  
Logan curled in on himself, effectively hiding his entire front. Roman tutted and pulled the wet man out of the tub and on his lap, grabbing a towel from where it was sitting and wrapping it around Logan.  
“I’m sorry Lo, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Roman whispered, gently starting to caress the intellectual sides hair out of pure reflex. 

 

It felt weird to be held by Roman when he was naked. Logan was vulnerable and hurt and Roman held him so carefully, making him feel like he was precious, he would never get used to it.  
Logan started to tear up, not because he felt sad, or he was hurt, but because he had never felt so loved before.  
Roman started to panic, “Darling? Are you alright?”. Logan nodded his head and leaned into the prince's strong torso, taking a shuddering breath and taking fistfuls of Romans shirt. Not wanting to cry, and slowly, he tucked his head into the crevice of his boyfriend's neck.  
Roman took a deep breath as he felt water drip down his neck and his back.  
“Logan?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do we have any crofters left?”. Logan laughed quietly at the innocence of this question, he was honestly expecting something else from Roman. Something a lot messier than food.  
“In the fridge, behind the milk.” he whispered, “Can I get dressed?”.  
Roman blushed a bit, kissed the top of his head and said yes around fifteen times before leaving Logan on the shower mat to smile and wipe his eyes. Looking forward to eating and working again with his prince charming by his side. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sick right now. Please enjoy this work dump.  
> I wrote this after the crofters musical was posted.  
> Fluffy logince is the only logince I can write. Sorry, it's terrible.


End file.
